


Personal Space

by Wizardchester91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Personal Space, Smut, akwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots and drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

The first time they argued about it, it was because Cas had been walking so close behind him that he had tripped after Cas had accidentally stepped on his shoe.   
"Dude!" Grumbled Dean, rubbing his ankle before shoving his shoe back on. "Back up a little."  
Cas cocked his head. "Are you uncomfortable with my presence?"   
Sighing, Dean shook his head, gently pushing him back about three feet. "There. Now stay. Good angel."   
Cas again looked perplexed. "Why must I stay? And why am I good? Wait....were you addressing me as though I were a dog?" Dean tried not to laugh. " personal space, buddy." 

Th, e second time, Dean was shaving and Cas appeared right over his shoulder, startling him and causing the blade to slip (dean always preferred to shave the old fashioned way.) Blood oozed from a wound in Dean's neck. "C'mon Cas! Shit!" He rushed to clasp his hand over it. "You trying to kill me?" Cas reached out, placing a hand over the wound, a blue light spreading between his fingers. In a moment it was if there was never any injury. "My apologies, but I find that activity fascinating." He explained lamely. Dean shot him a look. "You don't sit there and watch a guy shave." He rolled his eyes, trying to hide the shiver going down his spine from when Cas had touched him.

The third time, Dean was showering, And Cas decided right then to deliver important news from heaven. Dean shrieked and covered himself. "CAS! GODDAMNIT! PERSONAL SPACE!" Cas allowed his eyes to roam Dean's body, making Dean want to blush. " You are very attractive nude." Cas mused, standing awkwardly under the water. Dean spluttered, eyes wide, as an erection bloomed behind castiel's trousers. "G-Get out!" He finally managed to stammer, and Cas calmly stepped out of the shower. He would never admit that Cas had a nice cock. 

The fourth time. Dean awoke with his angel curled against his back, an arm around him, Castiel's face pressed against his neck. He lay there a moment, enjoying the comfort, until Sam walked in. Then he shoved Cas away from him. Sam chuckled as Cas grumbled and tried to move closer. Giving Sam a pleading look, he shoved Cas away again, who fell to the floor with a thud. He felt a bit guilty though, and as soon as Sam left the room he curled back up beside him on the floor. 

The fifth time, Dean was on the toilet, praying for the end of a night long battle with a stomach virus. Cas appeared, wrinkling his nose. "Why did you call?" He grumbled. Dean sat there, jaw wide open in shock, before flinging a roll of toilet paper at the angel. "CAS! PERSONAL SPACE!!!" Cas turned and fled as another gush of Diarrhea made Dean groan.   
The one time they didn't, Dean was Clinging close to Cas , not wanting to be away from him. He looked pathetic and broken, his grace gone. Slowly he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his angel's cheek. One deep blue eye fluttered open as Dean rested a hand on his chest and in a voice that was almost child like, mumbled "personal space?" Dean shook his head, fighting back tears. "Not this time buddy."


End file.
